bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Lonely Apex Sheriff
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740237 |no = 7210 |element = Thunder |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 221 |animation_idle = 95 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 45, 100, 105, 120, 125 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 10, 15, 10, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 40, 42, 44, 98, 100, 102, 104, 118, 120, 122, 124 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 15, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Among the numerous villages that are found in the Bad Lands, certain ones refuse protection from Warlords. The presence of rebels led by a charismatic leader and his group of close-knit friends gave the inhabitants hope. These powerful individuals will face a tragic end in their fight for freedom. Although the Warlords will be defeated, numerous innocent souls will be victims of collateral damage. Among them -- a young, ordinary man who wanted to fight for his beliefs but wasn't brave enough. If some event had prevented this disastrous fate, he could've waited in the shadows in order to train, learn, and create equipment to make himself invincible. The shame of fleeing followed him throughout the years and he never fully recovered from the consequences of his actions. He had learned that all the heroes who he believed in had fallen due to his cowardice. Only chaos had reigned in a world where even the Warlords fought for power between themselves. One day, an unshakable desire to protect the weak made him step out of the shadows. He decided to abandon his name that had been soiled by cowardice and become the Sheriff. |summon = My face reminds you of someone? You’re surely confused... I’m the Sheriff! |fusion = I won’t run away any more... I’m no longer as weak as before! |evolution = |hp_base = 6903 |atk_base = 2797 |def_base = 2111 |rec_base = 2213 |hp_lord = 8422 |atk_lord = 3412 |def_lord = 2576 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = 9539 |rec_anima = 2402 |atk_breaker = 3710 |def_breaker = 2278 |def_guardian = 2874 |atk_guardian = 3114 |hp_oracle = 7304 |rec_oracle = 2998 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 4 |ls = Mighty Wanderer |lsdescription = Boosts ATK and HP (60%) & boosts critical damage (175%) & critical damage reduces damage (20%) for 2 turns and boosts BB gauge (10 BC) & Spark damage reduction (25%) |lsnote = |bb = Protector of Innocents |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder attack on all foes & restores HP & boosts DEF (170%) for 3 turns & boosts DEF relative to ATK (80%) for 3 turns & damage reduction (50%) for 2 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Pure Heart Eradicator |sbbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns & damage reduction (50%) for 2 turns & fill own BB gauge |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 310 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Timely Reinforcements |ubbdescription = 18 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & critical damage (400%) and critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns & damage reduction (75%) for 3 turns & fill all allies' BB gauge & boosts max HP (35%) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Last Survivor |esitem = Apex Jewel, Apex Shield, Apex Sword, or Apex Ring |esdescription = If an Apex sphere is equipped, boosts all parameters (30% and 10% all), adds probability of resistance against 2 KO attacks and adds Thunder barrier for all allies effect to BB/SBB (3500 HP) |esnote = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (30%) |dreamskill2_cat = Critical Hits |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage (75%) |dreamskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Spark damage reduction (50%) |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill4_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Adds HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds boost critical damage effect (75%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill4_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB's boost DEF relative to ATK effect (+10%) |dreamskill4_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_6_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Allows BB/SBB's elemental damage negation effect to last 2 turns |dreamskill4_7_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_7_desc = Adds own BB gauge fill effect to BB |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}